The invention relates to a fire protection collar, which can be installed on a wall or ceiling, for the purpose of sealing off conduits which pass through walls or ceilings, having an intumescent fire protection insert, a cladding part, wherein the fire protection insert is arranged on the inner side thereof, and at least one fastening part which protrudes radially outward from at least one end face of the cladding part.
Such fire protection collars are known in many different designs. They serve the purpose of, in the event of a fire, closing passages through walls, ceilings, or floors of buildings through which the combustible or meltable pipes pass. For this purpose, the fire protection collar is arranged around the pipe such that, in the event of a fire, the fire protection insert which expands as a result seals the passage as tightly as possible. The fire protection collar is typically arranged on the outer side of the opening—that is, by way of example, on the wall through which the passage extends. Sheet metal is typically used as a mantle for the strips of intumescent material. The foaming pressure of the fire protection insert generated in the event of a fire can be well supported by such a mantle, such that the configuration ensures that the fire protection insert expands specifically in the direction where the opening is supposed to be closed.
It is a disadvantage in the known constructions that the fire protection insert is designed as strips which are only several millimeters wide, and does not fully fill in the space spanned by the mantle. As a result, for a given collar circumference, there is no flexibility with regard to the circumference of the pipe conduit which the collar surrounds. As such, a certain type of collar is only suitable for a certain diameter of pipe, and it is not possible to tightly seal off the annular gap between the pipe and the passage against smoke gases if the diameter of the pipe which the collar surrounds is smaller than the diameter specified by the collar.
In particular, when the known fire protection collars are used for conduits, cables, and the like, it would only be possible to lay further conduits or cables by exchanging the collar which is already installed for one with a greater circumference. In addition, as a result of the collar itself, which conventionally consists of a sheet metal mantle, the circumference of the conduit(s) and cable(s) being sealed off would be limited below a point, such that it is not possible to enclose all small circumferences using the collar. For this reason, these fire protection collars are not used to seal off individual conduits or cables with relatively small diameters.
Because the fire protection inserts in the known fire protection collars are typically only minimally compressible, it is not possible to tightly seal off conduit sections which consist of multiple cables from smoke gas. This is because the gap between the individual conduits cannot be sealed off by the fire protection insert. A further measure is necessary for this purpose—such as the additional sealing of the structural passage by means of a fire retardant foam, a fire retardant fill material, or the like, by way of example.
Furthermore, the known fire protection collars do not provide a smoke gas-proof seal if the cables are laid without any structure. This is because the fire protection collars are only minimally flexible and are conceived for sealing off pipe and conduit sections of a certain diameter which are as round as possible.
In practice, cable harnesses are typically sealed using intumescent sealants such as fire retardant foams, fire retardant mortars, or other sealants, wherein the gap between the cable harness and the structure is filled with the intumescent sealant. In this case, there is no reliable guarantee of compliance with the installation code as concerns the approval of the fire retardant products and maximum cable allocation, installation depth, maximum opening cross-section, and wall spacing. Moreover, the retroactive sealing of cable passages is time-consuming.